<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снафф by RossomahaaR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426363">Снафф</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR'>RossomahaaR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Misogyny, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Serial Killers, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Снафф-видео — короткометражки, запечатлевающие настоящие убийства, без использования спецэффектов, с предшествующим издевательством и унижением жертвы.<br/>Снимающий снафф, сам становится "героем" видеосюжета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Splatterpunk 2015 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снафф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015, команда Splatterpunk, 2 лвл<br/>https://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5296542</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Камера включена. Идёт запись. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тёмное помещение, часть его освещена мощными переносными фонарями. Отчётливо виден кафельный грязный пол и сваленные на нём проржавевшие трубы. Слышно чьё-то тяжёлое дыхание. Где-то гулко капает вода. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ракурс меняется. В объектив попадает старая больничная каталка, покрывшаяся зеленоватым налётом от сырости. На ней лежит чемоданчик. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кто-то поворачивает камеру на штативе ещё немного, наводит в центр освещённого круга — на мужчину, зафиксированного на стуле. Руки его скованы сзади наручниками, туловище и плечи надёжно примотаны синей изолентой к спинке, лодыжки стянуты толстой верёвкой, рот заклеен пластырем. Внешность мужчины совершенно не примечательная, блёклая, не запоминающаяся. Одежда его такая же неприметная — тёмно-серая футболка и голубые джинсы. На шее виднеется след от укола, вокруг которого расплылся синяк.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В кадре появляется высокая женщина, одетая в клетчатую рубашку и чёрные джинсы. У неё тёмные кудрявые волосы ниже лопаток. Женщина оборачивается к камере и машет рукой — её лицо скрыто маской, напоминающей медицинскую марлевую повязку, но закрывает она сплошь всё лицо. Глаза, нос и рот под слоем марли похожи на пятна Роршаха.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Женщина подходит к мужчине и резким движением срывает пластырь. Мужчина передёргивается от боли. Нижняя губа начинает кровоточить.</i>
</p><p>— Лучше бы тебе отпустить меня, с-с-сука, — сквозь стиснутые зубы цедит он.<br/>
— Как грубо, — фыркает женщина насмешливо.</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина с ненавистью смотрит на неё налитыми кровью глазами. Жилка на лбу бешено пульсирует.</i>
</p><p>— Ты пожалеешь!<br/>
— А ты всегда выражаешься штампами? — рот под маской движется жутковатым тёмным пятном.<br/>
— Я скормлю тебе твои же собственные кишки вместе с дерьмом, — угрожающе тихо произносит мужчина. Он старается казаться спокойным, но бегающий взгляд и проступающий на лбу пот его выдают.<br/>
— По-моему, ты такое уже проделывал. </p><p>
  <i>Мужчина набирает полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдыхает. Теперь он кажется спокойнее, возможно, у него появилась догадка.</i>
</p><p>— На кого ты работаешь? Я хочу поговорить с твоим хозяином.<br/>
— С чего ты взял, что он у меня вообще есть? — женщина подходит максимально близко, скрещивает руки на груди. Мужчина вынужден смотреть на неё снизу вверх, неудобно запрокинув голову. — У тебя ведь никакого хозяина не было.</p><p>
  <i>Дыхание мужчины сбивается, теперь ему становится по-настоящему страшно — похоже, похитительнице известно о нём всё, или, по крайней мере, самое главное. Он нервно ёрзает на стуле, но изолента надёжно удерживает его. Слышится звяканье наручников. Мужчина сглатывает. Похоже, он думал, что это происки конкурентов.</i>
</p><p>— Ну что притих? Оцениваешь ситуацию?<br/>
— Заткнись! — выкрикивает мужчина. Слюна брызжет на рубашку женщины.<br/>
— Эй, ты, кажется, испуган, — она заинтересованно склоняет голову. — Куда делось твоё хладнокровие, которое так лихо демонстрировал в своей… продукции?</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина лишь что-то шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Скорее всего, проклятья.</i>
</p><p><i>Женщина медленно обходит его и встаёт за спиной. Мужчина пытается обернуться, напрягает шею и плечи. Наверняка он ожидает, что удавка вот-вот перехватит горло. Кадык нервно дёргается вверх-вниз. </i> </p><p>— Почему ты их убивал? — склонившись, шепчет женщина ему на ухо. Кудрявая прядь щекочет впалую щёку.<br/>
— Деньги, — фыркает мужчина, как будто вопрос его позабавил. — За убийство шлюх неплохо платят, знаешь ли.<br/>
— Вот только шлюхами они не были. Ни одна.<br/>
— Все бабы — шлюхи, — с убеждением заявляет мужчина, глядя в камеру.<br/>
— Так ты банальный женоненавистник, — разочарованно вздыхает она и выпрямляется. — Я думала, придумаешь причину поинтереснее. Отказываешься, значит, признавать, что женщина — тоже человек?</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина нервно смеётся и с ненавистью смотрит на похитительницу, которая снова в поле его зрения.</i>
</p><p>— Человек? Никчёмное создание для траха. Домашняя скотина, по ошибке получившая какие-то права.<br/>
— О, да у тебя, вижу, серьёзные психологические проблемы, — качает головой женщина и прислоняется бедром к скрипнувшей каталке. — Наверняка твой папаша избивал мать, и ты с детства усвоил: бить женщину — мужественно. Так поступают настоящие мужики.</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина пытается выровнять сбившееся дыхание — неужели она попала в точку?</i>
</p><p>— Любишь самоутверждаться, издеваясь над теми, кто слабее, потому что ты ничтожество. Я видела записи, на которых ты пытал этих несчастных. Тебе очень нравится чувствовать власть, нравится, когда тебя умоляют. Правда? Помнишь свою последнюю? Ей было всего шестнадцать. Помнишь, как она в слезах и соплях умоляла не вырывать ногти? А остальных изнасилованных, искалеченных и убитых перед камерой? Проданных. Ты любил развлекаться, не думал, что сам станешь «развлечением»?</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина молчит и как будто борется с тошнотой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Девушка проводит ногтем по крышке чемоданчика и неторопливо щёлкает замком. Ей некуда спешить.</i>
</p><p>— Не стану выяснять глубинные причины твоей ненависти, мне это не интересно. Ты не признаёшь в женщинах полноправных членов общества, а как насчёт того, что некоторые женщины считают мужчин всего лишь животными? По-моему, справедливо — мы тоже имеем право презирать.<br/>
— Ублюдочные феминистки, — презрительно сплёвывает на пол мужчина. — Я бы…<br/>
— Начнём с того, что феминизм бывает разный, — перебивает его женщина, открывая чемодан. — Феминистки хотят лишь равноправия и взаимного уважения. Но существуют и радикальный феминизм.</p><p>
  <i>Глаза мужчины расширяются — он видит содержимое чемодана. Хирургические инструменты серебрятся в безжалостно ярком свете.</i>
</p><p>— Это те самые, что направо и налево обвиняют в сексизме, судятся с водителями такси за то, что те открыли перед ними дверцу, и совершают множество других идиотских поступков, компрометируя феминизм в глазах обывателей. Я не слишком сложно говорю? </p><p>
  <i>Мужчина не реагирует, губы его непроизвольно кривятся и подрагивают.</i>
</p><p>— Так вот, они доказывают, что все беды от мужчин, и современное общество в них вообще не нуждается — даже для размножения, — женщина вынимает из чемоданчика хирургическую пилу и проводит пальцем по лезвию. Довольно хмыкает и кладёт на стол.<br/>
— Знаешь, в этом что-то есть, — она берёт зажим и щёлкает им, как ножницами.</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина побледнел – под резким светом кажется, будто кожа приобрела землистый оттенок.</i>
</p><p>— Я не согласна с ними. Но от таких ублюдков, как ты, один только вред, — женщина перебирает позвякивающие инструменты, наугад вытягивает скальпель. — Вас нет смысла судить. Только уничтожать. </p><p>
  <i>Мужчина смотрит на сверкающее лезвие скальпеля, будто загипнотизированный. Мочевой пузырь не выдерживает и спереди на штанах расползается мокрое пятно. Тёплые капли стекают по ногам в ботинки.</i>
</p><p>— Ну вот, а я только хотела тебя похвалить, что хорошо держишься, — женщина злорадно смеётся.</p><p>
  <i>Мужчину трясёт от страха и стыда.</i>
</p><p>— Чтоб ты сдохла! — выкрикивает он, дёрнувшись вперёд.</p><p>
  <i>Женщина смеётся и, вынув из чемодана обыкновенную столовую ложку, решительно подходит к нему.</i>
</p><p>— Что… что ты собираешься делать? — в голосе мужчины слышен нескрываемый страх.<br/>
— Для начала — выковырять тебе глаз, — весело сообщает она. Пятна глаз и рта под марлей приходят в движение – женщина гримасничает.</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина, судорожно выдохнув, как будто его ударили в солнечное сплетение, резко подаётся назад. Стул начинает неустойчиво раскачиваться и задевает ножками одну из труб, валяющуюся на полу. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Труба подталкивает ненадёжно установленный штатив с камерой. Угол съёмки смещается. В кадр попадает край каталки и выщербленный кафель.</i>
</p><p>— Ты… ты… не… </p><p>
  <i>Скрип ножек стула по кафелю. Назойливый звук падающих капель в отдалении.</i>
</p><p>— Я сделаю это, — уверенный, насмешливый голос женщины.</p><p>
  <i>Истошные вопли мужчины.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>